Dead Center - 2/4: Streets
In "The Streets" the Survivors follow the helicopters from the hotel as they head towards the evacuation center at the mall. This chapter contains a Crescendo Event in which the Survivors must obtain a pack of Cola from a Save 4 Less convenience store with an alarmed door for the owner of a nearby gun store, who returns the favor by clearing the roadblock that prevents the Survivors from reaching the mall. Half way through the chapter, you'll come across a gun store under the ownership of Whitaker that contains 4 of every gun in the game except for the Grenade launcher, some Ammo piles, 2 Axes, 4 First Aid Kits, and Laser sights. Trivia * Save 4 Less is likely a reference to the name of the game. **Save 4 Less may also be a reference to a chain of super markets known as Food 4 Less * The gun store might be inspired by Dawn of the Dead (2004), since it also contains a gun shop nearby with a Survivor in it and it is close to the Mall. In both the film and the game, the Survivors risk death to deliver something to the gunshop owner. In Left 4 Dead 2, this was cola. In Dawn of the Dead, it was food. ** The level itself somewhat resembles Dawn of the Dead. * When you melee several times with the cola, then deliver it to the gun shop owner and let him shoot the barrier and wait a few more seconds, you can hear him open the cola. If done right, you can also hear the cola spewing from the bottle and over him. * There are no Infected inside the Save 4 Less. A good strategy often used is to have two players go in to retrieve the cola and have two players stand outside block the Infected from charging inside the building after them. * If you stand in the street, it might be possible to see Whitaker as the window in his room opens. If you clip through the wall, to a hidden room above the door, you can see him appear, fire his weapon, and then disappear. You have to be quick though as he's only there for a few seconds. * Several of the firearms in Whitaker's Gun Shop are actually practically illegal for common civilian ownership. All of the fully automatic weapons, such as the Uzi, Silenced Submachinegun (MAC-10), AK-47, M-16, and Combat Rifle (SCAR) can not be sold in civilian U.S. gun stores. One can however legally buy pump and semi-automatic shotguns, rifles, and pistols in most U.S. jurisdictions. * Ironically, the store alarm attracts a horde, yet no horde comes when Whitaker blows up the tanker next to the store. In fact, Whitaker destroying the tanker is what stops the alarm. Apparently the alarm is disabled by the blast. * Whitaker, as well as the helicopter pilot(s), is one of the only survivors that can be seen by the player and actually has a model. * When you see Whitaker, he is holding a Grenade Launcher. However, when he shoots the tanker, it seems like a concentrating missile rather than a grenade since the launcher's grenade does start falling much like how the player throws a pipebomb in the air and falls, obeying the rule of gravity. * Grenade Launchers are never found in the gun shop because United States law prohibits civilian possession of any item classed as a "Destructive Device" . However, there is a possibility that Whitaker is/was a part of the military or simply stole/found the launcher. * The Crescendo Event in this chapter is rather odd: it is a guantlet crescendo in the way that if you deliver the cola to Whitaker, the alarm will stop. However, if you hold out long enough (around 10-20 minutes) the alarm will stop by itself. * If the players stands next to Whitaker's intercom near the door, and says something, it will be amplified in a similar manner the the microphone in The Concert. * There is an actual Whittakers Gunshop that is right outside of Owensboro Kentucky, but it looks nothing like Whitakers in the game. Gallery Image:C1m2 streets0002.jpg|Delivering the cola to the gun store owner. Image:Whitaker.png|Whitaker Image:Sign_grocery_01.png|Save 4 Less Category:Chapters Category:Dead Center Category:Left 4 Dead 2